


Hunted

by aravenwood



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo '18-20 [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast Friendship, Gen, Hurt Caleb Widogast, Protective Beauregard Lionett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood
Summary: “What the FUCK do you think you’re doing?” Beau snarled as she entered the alleyway next to the bookstore to find Caleb pinned beneath a large, muscular man, hands wrapped around his throat.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo '18-20 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892221
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another protective!Beau one, can you tell that's a trope I love?
> 
> Enjoy!

“What the FUCK do you think you’re doing?” Beau snarled as she entered the alleyway next to the bookstore to find Caleb pinned beneath a large, muscular man, hands wrapped around his throat. The wizard was barely conscious, eyes rolling around his head and his body barely twitching as he fought for air. The man holding him had a wild look in his eyes and didn’t seem to notice Beau, even after she spoke. His entire focus was on Caleb.

Beau let out a low growl and charged over, her staff raised. She swung it full force at the man’s head, knocking him backwards and away from Caleb. Positioning herself between the two, she raised her staff again and glared down at the man. “What the fuck are you doing?” she asked again, putting as much fire into her words as she was able. She narrowed her eyes and widened her stance, ready to fight.

But the man just stared at her, blinking slowly in confusion. “He was supposed to be alone,” he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “They told me he’d be alone.”

“Who?” Beau demanded. When the man didn’t answer immediately she charged forwards and landed a kick into the man’s side, drawing out a pained cry. “Who told you to find him? Fucking tell me!”

The man curled in on himself, arms wrapped around his stomach. “They didn’t give me a name! I swear, they just told me to find him and they’d pay me for it!” he insisted, his voice a little muffled as he bowed his head in an attempt to protect it from further blows.

“What the fuck do you mean you don’t -?” She stopped as the sound of Caleb’s breathing finally reached her ears. He was heaving in every breath but it sounded weak and strangled, every inhale a painful rasp which, from the look of it, took physical effort. The skin around his neck was red and inflamed, with finger shaped bruises forming rapidly. His eyes were barely open and he didn’t seem fully aware of his surroundings. He looked vulnerable in a way that wasn’t right, which made Beau feel sick to her stomach.

Anger and concern flooding her, she turned back to Caleb’s attacker and swung her staff down, stopping it mere inches from the man’s head. “Tell me what you know and maybe I’ll let you live. Why did they want to kill him?”

“I don’t know! I swear, they didn’t tell me anything except what he looks like and where to find him! Please, I swear I don’t know!”

For a hitman, he was downright cowardly. Desperate, she guessed. He needed the money and he would do anything for it. Even kill. She glared down at him, taking in his trembling form and the weak sobs which wracked his frame. “Go,” she hissed. When he didn’t move, she swatted him with her staff, a light tap but enough to get his attention. “Get the fuck out of her before I change my mind!”

He was gone in a scrambling run which looked almost humorous on such a huge man.

She turned to Caleb. “Hey man, you ok?”

Caleb didn’t speak, only heaved in another raspy breath. She winced and lowered herself to a crouch, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He flinched, inhaling rapidly and spluttering as his throat protested.

“Shit, ok don’t do that. Come on, let’s go see Jester,” Beau said softly, taking one of his arms and draping it over her shoulder. She was supporting almost all of his slight frame, dragging him to his feet. As his head fell onto her shoulder, his breathing was all she could her. It was as if he’d decided to gurgle shards of broken glass, she thought and winced.

Bastards.

Whoever was hunting Caleb would have her to deal with. No one hurt him and got away with it. No one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
